Un Nuevo Comienzo en Navidad
by Prinsses Joselin Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan una joven de quince años es atrapada por una red de prostitución , ahí encuentra a un amigo Edward Cullen juntos trataran de salir de ese lugar ¿Podrá la magia de navidad ayudar ambos jóvenes escapar del infierno hecho lugar?


Un Nuevo Comienzo en Navidad

**Hola! Bueno aquí les dejo este humilde os espero que disfruten. Las espero abajo.. por cierto soy PAULA ZEGARRA. ****Capítulo beteado por Bella-Jaze, (betas N&C Recomendaciones: Metáforas para la fantasía.)**

** ( www. facebook groups/ 255385037944925/)**

**Este os esta dedicado para una persona muy especial para mi una gran amiga del fandon también Nataly Hernández . Feliz navidad a todas!**

27 Mayo de 2011

Bella Swan era una joven de 15 años, hermosa como su nombre y delicada cual rosa, así era ella.

Con su cabellera larga y morena que hacia un contraste hermoso y perfecto junto a su piel de muñeca de porcelana, era dueña de unos ojos grandes y expresivos del color del chocolate y la leche al hervir, nariz pequeña y respingona, rodeada de pequeñas pecas, además de sus sonrojadas mejillas, sus labios parecían unos tiernos botones de rosa.

Su cuerpo, aunque estaba todavía en etapa de desarrollo, la hacía lucir mayor. Por sus piernas largas y kilométricas, en conjunto con sus caderas anchas y su cintura pequeña; sus pechos medianos eran la sensación, aunque la joven siempre andaba sola en busca de su príncipe, pues se guardaría para su futuro esposo.

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles del pequeño pueblo de Forks, ella andaba despreocupada vestida con una blusa azul, short de mezclilla y sus converse.

Era la hija de un general de la policía y una madre profesora de jardín de infantes, era un chica feliz y sencilla, que nos sabía que su vida cambiaria tan rápidamente.

La joven no se había dado cuenta que la seguían, y cometió el grave error de tomar un atajo, que no era otra cosa que un callejón.

Su acosador la siguió y la agarro por atrás, la castaña intento gritar pero un paño con una sustancia fue colocada en su boca.

La castaña fue cayendo en la inconciencia.

El responsable de esto la cargo y la metió en el auto negro.

Su cómplice miro a la castaña y sonrió

—Ella es perfecta, los clientes la amaran—dijo.

—Sí que lo es, además su padre nos debe una— dijo el otro.

_Así fue como Bella Swan desapareció un 27 de mayo de 2011._

La castaña comenzó a despertarse, no estaba en su cuarto, estaba en una gran habitación de color crema con camas juntas y colchones en el suelo.

Bella se asustó.

Y peor cuando vio que había varias chicas que la observaban; unas rubias, otras pelinegras, y unas cuantas más pelirrojas, pero todas guardaban una característica especial; eran hermosas, delgadas y vestían ropas pequeñas.

— ¿Qué hago aquí?—preguntó abrazando sus piernas.

Ella quería estar con sus padres, no ahí.

—Estas en un burdel, te han secuestrado para que te acuestes con hombres—dijo una muchacha rubia de manera cortante y fría.

Los ojos de la castaña empezaron a aguarse, la iban a obligar a revolcarse con hombres.

Comenzó a llorar fuerte y desconsolada.

—No qui…ero —sollozó— ¡N… no lo hare! ¡No me voy a revol…car con na…die!—empezó a llorar y a gritar.

Las demás chicas trataron de calmarla, pero no podían.

La castaña no paraba de llorar, no quería ni iba a dejar que la prostituyeran.

Antes muerta.

Pero no dejaría que la tocasen sin su consentimiento.

Eso jamás.

La castaña empezó a gritar y temblar hasta que sintió que la abrazaban y la arrullaban.

Confusa abrió los ojos y vio a un hombre de entre unos 18 y 20 años, él era pálido, con cabello cobrizo y cejas pobladas que adornaban unos hermosos ojos tan verdes como las hojas del bosque, poseía una nariz recta y unos labios muy apetecibles, su mirada bajó más y observó su mandíbula fuerte.

Se veía que su cuerpo era trabajado aunque estuviera tapado con esa polera.

—Shhh… tranquila si sigues gritando como lo estabas haciendo, los guardias vendrán y eso no será nada bueno— dijo el joven, arrullándola.

—Pero yo no quie… ro est…ar aquí, qui…quiero a mi mamá y a mi papá— le dijo entre hipidos.

—Linda, aquí nadie está por su voluntad, pero es mejor colaborar por las buenas— dijo el cobrizo con el rostro resignado.

El también había sido secuestrado. Él era un prostituto. Igual como ella lo seria.

— ¿A ti también t…e secuestra…ron?—pregunto la castaña. El cobrizo asintió.

—Sí, yo también soy un prostituto.

La castaña asintió, el seguro que estaba contento, ya que al hombre le gusta el sexo.

—No, no es como piensas, yo no disfruto esto, yo lo aborrezco ¿Sabes cómo es bailar frente a señoras que pueden ser tu madre o abuela? ¿O que te toquen el miembro? ¡Por dios! ¡Algunas parecen gatas en celo! Una o dos, hasta tres mujeres en una noche es cansado pero siete, ocho hasta diez es agotador y eso que a veces me hacen enrollarme con hombres— se estremeció —Pero esta es la vida que me tocó vivir, algún día saldré de aquí, no me importa salir muerto, pero saldré— juró el cobrizo

La castaña sonrió apenas.

—Crees que cuando te fugues… ¿Pueda ir yo contigo?—pregunto la castaña con miedo a que su única salida le dé una respuesta negativa.

—Claro que sí, pero vamos a ver qué pasa— dijo el cobrizo.

El cobrizo entendía el sufrimiento de la castaña, lo mismo paso el cuándo llego el a aquel lugar tan horrible como tenebroso.

El cobrizo miro a la castaña.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, nena?—pregunto.

—Tengo qui… quince años— tartamudeo.

—Eres muy joven, lo lamento cariño— dijo abrazándola —me llamo Edward Cullen, tengo 18 años…

El cobrizo se calló cuando los guardias entraron. Empezaron a darles ropas pequeñas y provocativas a todas.

— ¡Tu, nueva! ¡Toma!— dijo un guardia, lanzándole un traje rojo y escotado.

Al cobrizo le dieron un pantalón de látex negro muy pegado con un chaleco de cuero.

— ¡YO NO ME PONDRE ESTO! ¡YO NO ME VOY A FOLLAR A NADIE! SOY VIR…GEN—lloró Bella

—Escúchame pequeña puta, saldrás y bailaras en el tubo. Luego venderemos tu virginidad al que dé más, dinero así que ve a cambiarte— dijo el guardia jalándole del cabello y tirándola al suelo.

—Ya déjala Sam, yo le diré y le enseñare todo— dijo Edward abrazándola

El guardia sonrió de forma malvada.

—Está bien Edward, el jefe me a mandada a darte eso— le entrego un sobre y rió— disfrútalo —rió cruel —las quiero afuera en cinco minutos— dijo y se fue.

—No voy a salir— lloró bella.

El cobrizo dejo el sobre en la mesita y abrazó a la castaña.

—Nena, tienes que vestirte o será peor, te golpearan, abusaran de ti o matarán a tus padres, sé que no quieres pero... Mejor decide tú, yo me voy a alistar, no quiero que le pase nada a mi hermanita.

Dijo y se fue, la castaña empezó a ponerse la lencería roja, una vez lista espero al cobrizo.

Lo vio.

Su pantalón de látex era muy apegado y no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

El chaleco dejaba ver los brazos fuertes y su abdomen marcado.

— ¡Wow! Los jefes estarán felices al verte Bella, vamos—dijo y ambos salieron del cuarto.

Los dos fueron al burdel que estaba en el primer piso. Bella se quedó con la boca abierta, era un lugar lujoso y elegante, había varios estrados para que bailaran. El cobrizo la miro y sonrió con tristeza.

—Hey voy a bailar, mira y así lo haces ¿Esta bien? Tienes que cumplir con la cuota, son dos mil dólares por noche o si no te van a pegar, no te darán de comer o incluso pueden abusar de ti— dijo el cobrizo temblando.

La castaña asintió temblorosa

—Está bien— dijo.

El cobrizo fue hacia donde había muchas mujeres y empezó a bailar en el tubo.

El joven el joven cobrizo empezó a bailar con sensualidad y fiereza, provocando que toda mujer le desease, él sabía cómo moverse para que las chicas paguen altas sumas de dinero.

Una mujer de unos treinta años se acercó al cobrizo y le puso quinientos dólares en el bóxer.

—Guapo ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a una habitación?

—Claro hermosa, son setecientos dólares y soy tuyo por una hora— dijo el cobrizo de manera coqueta.

—Claro guapo, vamos— dijo la señora.

Y el cobrizo se fue hacia a una habitación con la señora rubia.

La castaña se quedó sola. Un tipo la agarro del codo con fuerza y la llevo al escenario. Ella intento oponerse pero el tipo era más fuerte.

—Virgen, pura y dispuesta para el que apueste más dinero por ella ¿Quién da más dinero? Esta tierna niña solo tiene 15 añitos y es cero kilómetros— dijo el chico con el micrófono.

Varios hombres se entusiasmaron. Hicieron sus apuestas y ganó un señor de unos cuarenta y cinco años que gasto en la castaña diez mil dólares.

La castaña fue llevada hacia el cuarto que compartiría con su postor. La castaña se sentó en la cama mientras lagrimas rondaban sus mejillas.

El hombre de cuarenta y cinco años entro en la habitación, era un hombre poderoso y con mucho dinero.

—Hola muñeca, creo que hoy la pasaremos muy bien— dijo el señor

El señor se acercó y la besó.

La castaña sollozó, era su primer beso.

— ¡Cállate! ¡No me gustan las niñas caprichosas y lloronas!— gritó el hombre, tirándole una cachetada a la joven.

Ella lloró aún más fuerte.

El señor, molesto, se quitó el cinturón marrón del pantalón— arrodíllate frente a la cama.

La castaña obedeció por miedo y recibió golpe tras golpe.

…

Una hora después Edward salía de la habitación junto a la señora y vio que habían muchos guardias en un cuarto, fue hasta ahí por curiosidad y se sorprendió al ver a Bella, estaba hecha un ovillo, toda golpeada. Los guardias se fueron y el corrió junto a ella, abrazándola y meciéndola.

—Me vengaré, lo juro— sollozó la joven.

Esa noche la niña inocente llamada Bella Swan murió junto a su inocencia y sus ilusiones de niña.

El joven Edward se quedó consolándola, hablándole suavemente y tratando de distraerla

—Bella ¿Quieres ver lo que trajeron los guardias de mi hermana?— dijo Edward con miedo.

La joven no hizo movimiento alguno solo asintió.

El cobrizo abrió el sobre.

Saco las fotos y sonrió

—Ella es mi hermanita, Alice, tiene catorce años ahora— le comentó mirando la foto de su hermanita.

Paso las fotos y gruño, una foto de su hermana con Jasper Hale lo alarmo, Jasper Hale, un rubio hermoso de ojos azules de 19 años era uno de los que lo habían secuestrado, su pequeña Alice corría peligro

—Ella estará bien— dijo de repente Bella —huiremos antes que la atrapen a ella—susurró y el cobrizo la abrazó más fuerte.

—Eso espero Bella, ¿Ya vamos a dormir? Dormirás conmigo yo te protegeré— dijo el cobrizo. La castaña sonrió somnolienta.

—Gracias, te quiero Edward— dijo y cayó en el mundo de Morfeo.

Había pasado ya dos semanas, la castaña ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida.

Pero no lo había hecho del todo.

Su trabajo era acostarse con los hombres y cobrar para darles el dinero a los jefes.

Su día a día era igual.

Como todas las prostitutas del lujoso burdel, ella tenía un apodo.

Su amigo Edward Cullen era llamado _la bestia_ porque era famoso en aguantar muchos rounds con diferentes mujeres.

Ella era llamada _Ángel de hielo_.

Ya que era hermosa cuando bailaba en el tubo, pero tan fría que cortaba la respiración. Con la única que era amable era con Edward Cullen, porque ni con las demás chicas era amable era hosca, dura y fría pero con Edward era como un osito de felpa adorable y abrazable.

Con él se sentía como la niña inocente que era antes que la usaran para esta aberración, que era la cosecha de mujeres.

— ¡Hey Bella! ¿Estás bien?— pregunto Edward sonriendo.

Ella le sonrió.

—Sí, si estoy bien, Eddie— sonrió.

En eso entraron los guardias

— ¡Swan, ven hacia acá!

La castaña fue donde ellos de la mano de Edward.

— ¿Qué quieren?— dijo cortante —es muy temprano para que vengan clientes.

—Swan, ¿No quieres saber por qué te trajimos aquí?

La castaña se quedó en silencio.

—Porque tu papito querido quería desintegrar la organización ¡Y se le ocurrió matar a Marco! Pero tú no sabes quién era él. Marco era el jefe de todo lo que hay aquí, pero tu papá lo mató y entonces te usamos a ti— rió el guardia prendiendo el altavoz del celular.

La castaña no sabía que esperar.

— ¡Bella! ¡Hija, perdóname no supe ayudarte! Yo nunca quise que pasaras esto mi niña, recuerda que te quiero y hare todo lo posible para que vuelvas aquí conmigo, con tu familia, te amo mi pequeña castaña…— dijo su padre y se cortó la señal.

—No fuiste elegida al azar Ángel de hielo, tu padre te puso en la boca del lobo; le mandamos muchos avisos de lo que éramos capaces de hacer, porque ¿Quién crees que mato a tu tía Leah?— dijo el guardia sonriendo jocoso —Te dejo Para que reflexiones— dijo el guardia y se fue.

La castaña cayó al suelo llorando, el cobrizo la abrazó con fuerza susurrándole palabras de amor.

Ya habían pasado tres años de eso y entre la castaña y el cobrizo había surgido una hermosa historia de amor, envuelta en el infierno hecho lugar.

Flash Back

_La castaña tenía dieciséis años, aquel día era su cumpleaños. _

_Ese día Edward les había dado todos sus ahorros a los guardias para que ambos no trabajasen y la pasasen juntos. _

_Ambos estaban riendo y jugando a las charadas._

—_Belly Booh ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— habló Edward_

—_Claro, dispara._

—_Tú… ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?_

_La castaña se sonrojo. _

_Su respuesta era que sí; se había enamorado en el lugar más horrible que podía imaginarse._

—_Sí— fue su simple respuesta._

—_Entonces me podrás entender, eres la persona más hermosa, sincera y cariñosa que he conocido, sé que no quieres estar aquí y te prometo que saldremos, ¿Quieres estar conmigo, mi hermosa Bella?_

_La castaña sonrió conmovida y lo abrazo con fuerza._

— _¡Si, sí quiero! ¡Yo te amo!— dijo la castaña_

_Y se abrazaron para después fundirse en un dulce beso. _

Fin Del Flash Back

—Hey, amor todo está listo para mañana, seremos libres— dijo el cobrizo besando a la castaña

— ¿De verdad?— preguntó ella.

El cobrizo asintió acariciando el brazo izquierdo de la castaña.

Este brazo estaba lleno de tatuajes, principalmente rosas y mariposas de diferentes colores, las mariposas en ella significaban la libertad, aquella que tanto deseaba.

Ya tenían todo planeado, Edward había conseguido dos pistolas.

A Edward la mafia le había enseñado a disparar, trataban de llevarlo hacia el mundo de matar por dinero.

Pero el no quiso.

No quería separarse de su Bella.

—Sí, saldremos los tres juntos— dijo el cobrizo besándola.

Bella estaba embarazada, hace tres meses había hecho el amor con Edward y sabía que era de él porque con los clientes siempre usaba protección.

Nunca había sentido la piel de otra persona dentro de ella, ninguna que no fuera la de Edward.

—Shh… no digas eso delante de nadie, no quiero que le hagan daño a mi bebé como lo hicieron con Irina.

Irina había resultado embarazada de uno de los clientes, los guardias se enteraron y se llevaron a Irina.

Cuando ella volvió, unos días después, estaba muy mal y ya no había ningún bebé.

—Tranquila, no les pasara nada a ustedes dos, de eso me encargo yo.

Ese día tuvieron ambos muchos clientes, era el último.

Cuando terminaron se metieron a la cama,

—En unas horas te levantaré para irnos, las dos de la mañana nos vamos de aquí, tenemos que ser rápidos.

La castaña asintió y se durmió abrazado a Edward.

A la hora acordada el cobrizo la despertó rápidamente.

—Nena es hora, vamos cámbiate rápido— dijo Edward agarrando su pistola COLT Government-1911 A1

La castaña se vistió rápido.

Un pantalón negro, una blusa azul y sus converse; además agarró su pistola con la mano derecha, en ella tenía un tatuaje muy bonito.

Empezaron a caminar a hurtadillas por los pasillos del burdel, pero en eso escucharon pasos.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Bella corre al sótano! Abre la puerta del y sal como puedas.

— ¡No! Vamos juntos.

—Nena yo…

—Vamos o me quedo contigo.

—Está bien.

Ambos corrieron rápido por el sótano, disparando a los guardias que se encontraron en el camino.

Abrieron la puerta del sótano y salieron.

Tomaron la moto de un guardia y se fueron lejos.

Cuando llegaron a un pueblo pidieron posada. Dejando la moto por ahí.

—Señora ¿Qué día es hoy?— preguntó el cobrizo abrazando a la castaña mientras observaban la nieve al caer.

—Navidad, hoy es 24 de diciembre— contestó la pareja de viejecitos.

La castaña sonrió y se volteó para besar a Edward.

—Pronto comenzaremos una nueva vida juntos.

—Sí, juntos con nuestro bebé.

—Te amo, Bella.

—Te amo, Edward.

Él bebe se movió en el vientre de la castaña.

El cobrizo sonrió .

Se agacho y beso su vientre.

Donde descansaba su hijo.

A ti también te amamos bebe – dijo el cobrizo.

**Hola! Como les fue con el os? Les gusto? Me dejaran tomatazos? Avisen para esconderme . Que les parecio : edward , bella , guardia? Y etc .**

**Les gustaria una continuacion? Lo hare si hay mucho rrs y si les gusta.**

**Feliz navidadddd! Que santa les regale un edward!**

**Bye **

**Paula zegarra**


End file.
